Kurosaki Tetsuya
|-|Base= |-|Shikai= |-|Bankai= Summary Kurosaki Tetsuya, the Progenitor of the Shinigami, is considered to be the strongest and most powerful shinigami in history. He was greatly respected by every shinigami and also at the same time, he was greatly feared by every shinigami due to his level of power. He possess a Lightning-type Zanpakuto called Raiko Kami. Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka is considered to be the Zanpakuto with the highest level of attack power but that is only because Tetsuya never once used his Zanpakuto in all his battles because it wasn't necessary. He only use his Zanpakuto when facing Yhwach since Tetsuya considers him as the strongest he has ever faced in battle. Ryujin Jakka pales in comparison to Raiko Kami when it comes to attack power and destructive capability. Even without his Zanpakuto he was already plenty powerful. He is physically the strongest and fastest shinigami that ever lived which is why he ever used his Zanpakuto against anyone other than Yhwach. Note: Kurosaki Ichigo is a direct descendant of Tetsuya which is why they have the same surname. Powers & Abilities Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B | At least 5-B, possibly far higher | 5-A Name: Kurosaki Tetsuya Gender: Male Origin: Bleach Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Shinigami, Progenitor of the Shinigami, Strongest Shinigami in History Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Agility, True Flight, Zanjutsu Master, Hakuda Master, Shunpo Master, Reiatsu Manipulaiton (able to control all types of reiatsu), Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Kido Master (capable of using all kido spells without incantation), Reiatsu Sensing, Energy Absorption (can absorb reiatsu, reishi, etc.), Lightning/Electricity Manipulation (can create and control lightning), Wind/Air Manipulation (can control the wind, air currents, etc.), Soul Manipulation, Precognition Manipulation (with Supremacy), Teleportation, Immortality(type 1), Mind Manipulation (can alter memories, control minds, etc.), Information Manipulation (he can control the information being sent by the body systems of a person), Complete resistance to illusion, mind manipulation, and soul manipulation Attack Potency: Country Level (on par with Yhwach's true power; the latter with his true power was able to one-shot Ichibe) | At least Country Level (greatly injured Yhwach with his true powers and with Mimihagi absorbed) | At least Planet Level, possibly far higher (completely overpowered Yhwach with Soul King absorbed, who was going to erase all three worlds and create a new world out of them. Fought against Saitama effortlessly without breaking a sweat) | Large Planet Level (fought equally against So6P Natsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can fight toe-to-toe and keep up with Yhwach, who w/o his "The Almighty" is far superior to the Sternritter Fodders who preformed a MHS+ feat) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (was able to blitz Yhwach with Mimihagi absorbed; the latter beforehand having preformed a Sub-Relativistic+ feat) | Relativistic (ten times faster than his Shikai) | FTL (equal to So6P Natsu) Lifting Strength: Class T via powerscaling (physically strongest among the Shinigamis) Striking Strength: Class ZJ | At least Class ZJ | At least Class XJ | Class XKJ Durability: Country Level (equal to true power Yhwach) | At least Country Level (tanked hits from Yhwach with Mimihagi absorbed like it was nothing) | At least Moon Level, likely at least Planet Level, likely higher (tanked hits from Yhwach with the Soul King fully absorbed; took several serious strikes from Saitama) | Large Planet Level (tanked hits from So6P Natsu) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Several hundreds of kilometers, Planetary with Raiu Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Raiko Kami Intelligence: Extremely smart. Combat and tactical genius Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunkō'' ('''Flash War Cry'): An advanced technique which combines Hakuda with Kidō. This technique surrounds him back and arms with pressurized Kidō based on the element of lightning. Apart from enhancing his arms and legs for combat, the technique allows him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, which creates massive explosions. While using this technique, his Reiatsu takes the form of crimson lightning. His skill and control in its usageis high level to the point of activation taking the form of a pair of lightning wings generated from her back. *'Shunkō: Raijin Senkei' ("Flash War Cry: God of Thunder's War Form"): The lightning emitted from his back creates a circle behind him with 6 orbs of electrical energy along its circumference as Tetsuya unleashes a giant column of concentrated electrical energy to engulf his opponent. Raiko Kami (Lightning God): '''The name of Tetsuya's Zanpakuto. It is a lightning-type Zanpakuto that commands lightning itself. In its sealed form, it appears as an ordinary katana. Its release command is "Strike Down with Rains of Thunder". * '''Shikai: '''Its appearance look a lot like ichigo's shikai, a cleaver-like weapon. It has a strange cut at the tip of the blade and the hilt of the blade is surrounded by a U-shaped blade that serves as a protection to his hand during clashes. Furthermore, the blade is completely cloaked in lightning which increases its potency and destructive prowess. He is able to completely paralyze anyone who is touched by his blade. ** '''Shikai Special Ability: It grants Tetsuya the ability to completely create and control lightning however he wishes. He uses lightning in both offensive and defensive purposes. Furthermore, it allows him to augment his Zanpakuto with lightning to increase its destructiveness. ** Shinku Rakurai (Crimson Lightning): '''This technique surrounds his zanpakuto with crimson-colored lightning. Then, Tetsuya swings his sword releasing a large beam of red lightning electrifying everything it passes through. ** '''Raimei Sashitōsu (Thunder Piercer): '''Tetsuya swings his zanpakuto releasing a huge X-shaped wave of lightning towards a target. This technique completely ignores durability as it penetrates everything it passes through. This technique greatly injured Yhwach with Mimihagi absorbed. ** '''Raiko Hashira (Lightning Pillar): '''Tetsuya creates seven huge pillars of lightning that surrounds a specific target. The lightning produced in this technique is so powerful that it surpasses Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku in terms of destructiveness. It can surround a single target as well as an entire city. ** '''Rakurai Arashi (Lightning Tempest): '''Tetsuya engulfs his zanpakuto in lightning and delivers a powerful swing releasing a huge gale of lightning. ** '''Jinrai Tsuki no Tenshou (Thunderous Lunar Fang): '''Tetsuya unleashes a lightning wave in a crescent shape. '''Bankai: Rakurai Tenjin (Heavenly God of Thunder): '''His bankai changes the appearance of his zanpakuto into an even more dangerous looking weapon. The blades surrounding the hilt of the blade changed its shape and became thicker. With his wind manipulation abilities, he creates two crimson spiraling winds behind him in a form of arms which he uses in offensive and defensive maneuvers. He can combine his lightning with those wind arms to increase its damage potency. His bankai allows him to generate even more powerful lightning having an initial value of 1 billion volts reaching as high as decillion of volts. It greatly increases all his powers and abilities especially in the speed department since it increases his speed by ten times. * '''Tengoku Tatsu (Heavenly Slash): '''Tetsuya completely covers his zanpakuto with lightning then he moves towards his target at extremely high speeds delivering a high-speed powerful slash that can crush the heavens itself. * '''Jinrai Harikēn (Lightning Hurricane): '''Tetsuya imbue the spiraling winds behind him with lightning. Then he does a powerful clap with is wind arms creating a violent stream of wind that is combined with lightning. * '''Raiu (Thunder Storm): '''Tetsuya releases a huge wave of lightning towards the clouds creating thunder clouds. Then he unleashes several lightning bolts from the clouds to strike his enemies. * '''Rairyū (Lightning Dragon): Tetsuya releases a thunderous wave in a shape of a dragon. In terms of voltage this technique has the highest potency level having an initial value of 500 billion volts reaching a maximum value of 900 quadrillion volts. He can control the path of dragon freely to make sure it hits the target. **'Shinku Rairyū (Crimson Lightning Dragon): '''A more powerful version of Rairyū. It is executed the same way except that he unleashes a crimson-colored lightning wave in a shape of a dragon. Its potency level and destructiveness is also increased to a higher dergree wherein its initial voltage is 200 quintillion volts reaching a maximum value of 960 octillion volts. **'Shinku Rairyū Susano'o (Crimson Lightning Dragon Susanoo):' Tetsuya creates a gigantic, dragon-shaped being that completely surrounds him. It is formed due to the materialization of his reiatsu. It is emanating large bolts of lightning that generates at least 780 octillion volts reaching the peak value that Tetsuya can generate which is 990 decillion volts. Tetsuya uses this in both offensive and defensive purposes. ***'Shinku Rairyū no Kokyū (Crimson Lightning Dragon Breath): Tetsuya unleashes a massive beam of crimson lightning from the dragon's mouth that can completely eradicate the moon itself. This technique generates an immeasurable amount of voltage. ***'''Shinku Rairyū no Kyūzō (Crimson Lightning Dragon Explosion): '''Tetsuya creates an enormous sphere of crimson lightning which generates an immeasurable amount of voltage. Then he unleashes all the power charged in the sphere causing a destructive large-planetary-scale explosion. * '''Ten no Raimei Sakuretsu (Thunderous Explosion of the Heavens): '''Tetsuya's most powerful technique. He engulfs himself in lightning then he unleashes a huge amount of reiatsu creating a powerful explosion of lightning that can cover an entire planet. * '''Kanpeki Kaseki (Complete Petrification): '''This technique allows Tetsuya to paralyze everything in a 1000 mile diameter. '''Supremacy (Shijō): '''Tetsuya's counter-ability to Yhwach's Almighty. This technique completely renders Yhwach's precognition complety useless against Tetsuya. Tetsuya is able to fabricate everything that Yhwach predicts which is why his precognition won't work against Tetsuya. Also this technique grants Tetsuya the ability to absorb reiatsu and reishi and completely control one's reiatsu, reiryoku, and reishi. '''Keys: Base | Shikai | Bankai | Crimson Lightning Dragon Susanoo Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Bleach Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5